A Love Happens at Crazy Times
by EmmieHero
Summary: What happens when there's a bet among 6 students... that leads to romance and humor BTW i am in the story chapter 14 or 15-20  16 CHAPTERS UP  CHANGED TITLE
1. Chapter 1

_**Slaveing for you**_

Kyra: OMGGG my firsttt fan fic :D  
>Kyo: Obviously<br>Kyra: why are you being so rude? Do you need Kagura?  
>Kyo: Hell No!<br>Kagura: KKKKYYYYOOOOO MYYY LOOOVVVEEE!  
>Kyo: Awww HELL SHE'S HERE!<br>Kyra: Have fun!  
>Yuki: Miss...umm. Kyra..<p>

Kyra: Yes, what do you need?

Yuki: I think we should start the story

Tohru: Dinner's re- ooohh umm uh... hello

Kyra: Hi! And I agree lets move on up!

Yuki: Enjoy.

(_Italics are thoughts, __**Diary entrees are bold and itallic,**_ Speech is regular like " Hai!"

Fluff, and lotsa of it

Tohru x Yuki Uo x Kyo Hana x Haru

NO AKITO

_**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.. JUST THE PLOT **_

**Chapter 1 (Short chapter)**

**We make a bet**

"Tohru!" Uo called "Tohru where are you?" Uo ran around the unknown corners of her maze crazy school "Damn it, Tohru!" "Uo?" "Tohru!" Uo ran to Tohru who looked completely flushed. " Uo, I thought you went..." Tohru " Watashi o kinishinaide kudasai." (Don't mind me.)

**(Tohru's POV)**

_I don't even know where I was headed... _" Are you bored?" Uo asked " Hai"

"Well Let's play a game!"

"Yo, Tohru, Yankee!" An orange headed boy yelled while being followed by two others. First there was a white headed teen, with a chocker around his neck.

There was a gray headed teenager with a hint of light purple when the sun gleamed in it. He also had lavender eyes that almost look... "Miss Honda, Hello." " Ahh!" _I'm such an idiot! I didn't have to shriek! Ughh, Oh Oka-san, I made my self look like a moron... _" H-Ha- Hai? Watashi o yurushite.."(Forgive me) I turned my head looking to the floor tying as hard as I could for him not to see my embarrassed face. " Honda-san? I- I'm sorry, did I say something wrong to offend you?" I Felt him take a step closer to me. _Just what am I doing? I don't want him to worry carelessly for me, I Don't deserve it. _When I looked back up he was touching my chin with his gentle touch.

**(Yuki's POV)**

I lifted her chin, giving her no choice but to look at me. She immediatly gave in. _Look at her, she's nervous, anxious... about what? I would love to know what would make her hesitant like this.._

****

**(Normal POV) **

"Alright, enough with the love scene!" Uo snickered They pulled away very instantly, blushing madly. "I wanna do somethin'" Uo stated " Follow me"

Uo led them outside under the cherry blossom tree.

" What are you up to, damn yankee?" Kyo spat

"I wanna make a bet"

"Um.. Miss Uota-Uo... what exactly did you have in mind? " Yuki asked her

"Boys versus Girls" Uo smirked "B-Boys v-vers-sus g-gi-girls-s?" Tohru studdered

"When Hell freezes over I'll play." Kyo said

Hana- san walked behind Haru and said " Good Evening." "AUUGHHGHGHHHUUU!" Haru almost jumped out of his pants.

" Okay this is what we are doing, it's a huge hide and seek game in the entire school.

Teams are Uo, Hana, and Tohru,

then Haru, Kyo and Prince."

"What the hell kind of game is that?"

"Well If guys count first then if you find all three of us we are your slaves for an entire week."

Al three guys looked up Yuki at Tohru, Haru at Hana, Kyo at Uo.

"But if girls go first then you have to slave for us."

"I don't mind playing." Haru said

"Me either, I think it might be fun."

" God, fuck it. I'll play your damn game, but we count, cause I sure as hell ain't slaving for a girl."

"Ok, count here to 40, start now!" Uo shouted while running with Hana and Tohru.

"Let the games begin" stated Yuki 

_AUTHORS LETTER :Domg,omg,omg,omg,omg,omg,omg,omg,omg!_

_How was it? Is it good enough to write another chapter?_

_Kyo: Damn it reveiw alreadit to shut her the hell up!_

_Yuki: You stupid cat, be respectful and thankful she doesn't just kill you off as she should!_

_Kagura: KYYYOOOOO COOOMMEEE BACCKKK!_

_Kyra: Thank you Yuki, you are very kind!_

_Yuki: ( Blushes) Thank you Kyra- san_

_Kyra: mmmhmm! Well I'm going to work on another chapter RIGHT NOW ! _

_Byee! see you next chapter :D_

_10:26pm_

_March 9, 2012_


	2. Chapter 2 Found Tohru

_Tohru: Yuki, Kyo, Kyra?_

_Kyra: I'm Here!_

_Yuki: I am also._

_Kyo: Damn, so am I_

_Kyra: Be nice, or do you want Kagura?_

_Kyo: HELL NO why are you onesided?_

_Kyra: huh?_

_Kyo: Show some meaness to Yuki.._

_Yuki: I don't think it's possible..._

_Kyra: (Evil grin) Nothings impossible..._

_Ayame: DEEAR BROTTHA!_

_Yuki: WHAT TH- _

_Tohru- uhmm let's get started..._

_Kyo: Yeah you better enjoy this _

_Ayame: ENNJOY MY DEAR! _

_Yuki: Leave now._

**Thanks Miri-chan for reveiwing :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT**

**Sorry for the shortness!**

_**Found you - Tohru**_

"God damn it 40!" Kyo shouted

Yuki was first to head off

Kyo was second and Haru was last, It was decided that Yuki went after Tohru, Haru after Hana, and Kyo after Uo. (A/N - Let's go to Yuki first to see where Tohru was.)

**( Yuki's POV)**

_Okay I'm going to search around this corner... now this corner...*Crash* HAH! _I turned and ran to the storage room. " Hmmmm, where's my little Onigiri?_" open the door, come on, my little- hehe- I shouldn't be thinking that way...Just friends...I can have friends right? _

I Opened the door, slowly and as I started to walked in I saw a figure behind the door getting ready to sprint. _Okay have a head start, and I shall catch you. _She ran under my right arm that held the door open. I saw her run so I gave her 5 seconds. _5, 4,3, 2, 1, Ready or not. ...She's really fast. _She ran behind a wall, and I ran the other way. We both came up around the same corner and I whipped my arm out against the wall right in front of her, then took my other hand and lifted her chin ever so gentle. Then I leaned in twords her ear and whispered " Found you."

**( Tohru's POV)**

I stood there shocked as he whispered in my ear " Found you. " I could feel intense heat come to my cheeks and blush appeard. I couldn't react or move, I stood there with my eyes wide open.

Then I felt him take his hand off the wall and put it under my hair and ran his fingers though it and tilted my head.

**( Yuki's POV)**

I lifted her head to where my nose was beside hers. Blush was upon her face, I smiled at her lovingly, _No, she's not just a friend to me anymore, she's more, I need her, Because..._

I brung my mouth to hers and we connected, I wanted to deepen this, so I nibed on her bottom lip and she parted her lips and I snuck my tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened, I decided to reposition, and it came to my notice she was trying to dominate over my tongue on who's going to explore first. I won and I ran my tongue over her teeth. We took one second to gasp and we went back and I repositioned and I pulled her in harder she hung her arms over my shoulders. Then I pulled back slowly, I lowered my head a tad bit more and bit her chin. Then I pulled away and I looked into her eyes.

**( Tohru's POV)**

_Eh? Wh- w- did he just, I can't beilieve it. It was so amazing. I would've never thought he would kiss me. I was always hoping. _He took my hand in his and he said "I love you, Tohru" I told him " I love you too, Yuki.". He took my hand and we ran to the cherry blossom tree and pinned me, he was so close I could feel the heat of his body. He drew me in for another kiss like the first one.

**( Yuki's POV)**

"I found you, my true and only, Tohru Honda. " I carrassed her cheek with mine. I heard her whisper in my ear. " It was me who found you, my Prince, my Prince Yuki Sohma."

_AUTHRS NOTE: Well how was it? was it fluffy enough or do i need to press the max? Next chapter is short because im emhpasizing on only tohru and yuki so i might add some fluff for Harna xD and Kyuo xDD well as kyo always says_

_Kyo: What the hell do i always say?_

_Kyra: Well you remember last chapter right?_

_Kyo: What about it?_

_Kyra: sayyy it please!_

_Kyo: Damn it NO!_

_Yuki: Stupid cat, ill do it_

_Kyra: Thanks yuki_

_Kyo: You tryin to say something you damn rat?_

_Yuki: Thanks and Please do reveiw.. It would mean alot to me_

_Kyo: Damn sissy boy_

_Kyra: :D thanks yall_


	3. Chapter 3 Kyo and Uo, Haru and Hana

_Kyo: D-D-DAAA awwmm ughhhh..._

_Tohru: W-what's wrong Kyo-kun?_

_Yuki: When it rains, he's always like this, and emotional freak_

_Kyo: Yoall wannt to star somethin you- you damn rat..._

_Kyra: Well i shall start the story to put Kyo in a better mood right_

_Yuki: Miss Kyra, you really dont have to worry about baka neko's health._

_Tohru: Well Enjoy the story!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits basket or it's characters, just the plot**

**Chapter 3 **

**Kyo finds Uo ; Haru finds Hana**

**(Kyo's POV)**

"Yo yankee! I saw you pass that corner!" I Yelled. I mean really, she couldn't be more noticable. I ran up the ther hall and she still didn't see me so she almost bumbed into me. Just a few inches from me. "A little close arn't we?" Uo said._ Ha- she's funny_, I knew I wouln't admit it to my sself but I have an attraction to her. Without thinking, I ran my fingers through her blond hair and put my other hand on her lower back pulling her closer, I said " Not close enough." I chuckled and I kissed her."You can run but you can't hide... from me." She looked into my eyes and smiled. That was it, I love her and I can't resist the temptation. Then I pulled her back to the cherry tree outside , laughing like never before and we met up with Yuki and Tohru. They looked like they were so much clser but I didn't care anymore because I Have the one I love.

**(Haru's POV)**

I walked around aimlessly, I was lost. How ironic. I heard running in another hall, so I went up the hall parallel to it and I caus=ght up with Hana. She, to me , was perfect. So it looked as if she was stunned and she said " What nice signals..." and she actually kissed me! She placed her hands behind my neck and pulled me down to her. I placed my hands on her small waist. For once I've been truly happy. I didn't know what came over with me but I returned it but more passonately. We both _walked_ back to the beautiful cherry tree outside and we met up with everyone there. It took to me and Hana's notice that something was up with everyone, but I only noticed Yuki and Tohru. They both seemed closer than when we started the game earlier. " So what's up. " I said tryingto ease the mood.

" Girls are slaves for guys" Uo pointed out.

"Yeah." Kyo looked to her

_Somethings different, it seems everyones closer than before... did what I think happen, well happen?_

_I think it did. _ Seeing the look on everyone's faces, there was definately love and happiness.

"Well I already know what I'm going to do." Everyone urned their attention to Yuki who had a rebellious look in his eye and a devilish smile tugged at his lips.

he pulled Tohru on they way back home... Through the long way... The woods...

"Well we might as well spy."

"Agreed." Everyone said as we followed them into the woods.

AUTHORS NOTE!

_Soooooo how was it? I told you it was gunna be short. So i gots some like questions maybe it will pull you one the next chapter._

_Kyra: Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, Hana, Uo! Restate the questions!_

_Kyo: Damn it no!_

_Kyra: Kagura?_

_Kyo: Shit, fine okay... What the hell's that rat going to do to Tohru?_

_Yuki: ...Uhmm.. on to the nxt question.. How will Shigure react to all the couples?_

_Tohru:Will everyone become happy?_

_Haru: ... What will we see?_

_Hana: What will become of ever couple? _

_Everyone: uhmm.. *shivers...*_

_Kyra: Well... okay then I really hope.. Ill let Tohru say this one :D_

_Tohru: Thank you! okay! I hope you liked this chapter! Reveiw and on to the next chapter!_

_Everyone(except kyo) : Byee!_


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Injuries

_Kyra: So things are going further for Yuki and Tohru... especially for Yuki taking on his confidence..._

_Tohru: Uhh..uhm what do you mean Kyra-san?_

_Yuki: Actually Tohru.. Don't worry of such things. I'm not a delinquint._

_Kyra: Who says I'm putting you in that sort of position Yuki, unless our thinking soething more?_

_Yuki: (Blushes) N-No that's not what I ment!_

_Everyone: Pervert_

_Momiji: Pervert, Yuki's a Perrrrvvvert! AHAGA *cough* teheheeeee_

_Tohru: Maybe we should sta-_

_Yuki: Starting with this chapter!_

_Kagura: Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits basket, or eles yuki and tohru would be in love :D**

**Chapter 4: Binders of Love or Secrets Spilled?**

**(Normal POV)**

Yuki led Tohru into the woods near a small clearing with a vegitable patch. " The secret base?" Tohru questioned. " Yeah Tohru. " Yuki whispered. Out of nowhere Tohru stumbled right into the base of a tree and fell. Yuki laughed at her but then helped her back up again. They both busted out in a fit of laughter. Then things grew quiet.

**(Yuki's POV)**

_She's so beautiful... I love her, I love her so very much..._ I noticed a bruise under her stocking, and it wasn't from her fall just now. So I bent down and put my index finger right under the stocking that reached to her knee and slightly, and slowly pulled it down. I looked up for a split second to realize she was furiously blushing. I chuckled to myself. I investigated the bruise and i traced it with my finger.

**(Tohru's POV)**

_What.. NO no please don't ask..don't ask how I got it.. no I can't lie to you. I will have to buy myself some time! _I felt his warm soft finger trace my bruise. "Wh- What's That?  
>I managed to studder pulling myself from my immidiate attention from him so suddenly.<p>

"What's what?" . He pulled my stocking back up with his hands after he gave me a kiss on my knee. I was blushing alot and I couldn't help myself! _He knows me, _Does he know what he does to me? There was rustling in the trees. " I think someone's watching us Yuki." I told him

"Then let's give them something to watch."

**(Yuki's POV)**

_Where the hell did she get that bruise? _When I was going to ask her she stated that someone was watching. So I decided to be a bit more daring. I stood up and pinned her against a tree and I lowered myself to kiss her neck. I sucked her neck a little bit. I heard her gasp so I went to the base of her neck and done it again to lure the people watching outside of their hiding spot, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy this. " Now what were you saying...Princess?" I asked her with my devilish smile. "Ah uhm er.. Y-Ugmhmmmm-" I broke her off by kissing her on the mouth again.

"How the hell are you supposed to excpecting for her to say something when your all over her like that, damn rat!" An all too fimiliar voice grunted. I held Tohru close to me while I grabbed her waist. I spun my head back to see Uo, Hana, Kyo , and Haru. " Who says I expected an answer, stupid cat?" I said. "Oh ugm my oooh...!" Tohru stammered. She was as red as a rose. My rose. " Yo Prince back off a bit, She looks cornered!" Uo told me. I let go of her and I took her hand in mine. I heard Tohru come to my side so I leaned back into the tree she was just at. I pulled her into my chest and she blushed, I laughed and let her up. " Your getting comfortable, arn't you Yuki?" Haru asked. " Well..." I didn't know what to say. I haven't even asked her to go out with me and yet I'm all over her like this. " I sence trouble from your signals Sohma-kun." Hana said. " I think we should leave them be. Right Haru- chan?" " I agree, let's go." He obeyed her like a dog... so to speak. " Look who's the pansy now." (A/N referring back to episode 10 the endurance run) " You wanna go lit-" Hanna tugged him back into a kiss and the same goes for Uo. The two couples soon left and went to Shigure's house for the time being.

" So Tohru..." I started

"Y-yes Yuki" She stuttered, I could tell she knew what I was going to ask and was frightned about it. So I diverted my question into something eles. " I wanna do things with you, during spring break. I wanna do alot of things with you from now on." Her eyes widened, I leaned in twords her ear and nibed her jawline " Do you want to be my girlfriend?" " Of course, because I love you." "I love you too."

( 12:47 AM)

_DAMN IT! I can't sleep! _I decided to go into Tohru's room to check up on something. I pulled the covers up just enough to see her leg. I stared at the blue and purple bruise on her angelic skin. _Tomarrow I WILL find out who the hell did this. _Then I started noticing a few more injuries on her side after I pulled up the cover just enough. Then I laid it back down. _Tomarrow I will follow her to see what the hell is happening to her._

_And i'm pretty sure it started with that bruise._

_AUTHORS NOTEEE:_

_SOOOOO did you guys like it?_

_Who gave her the bruise?_

_Will Yuki really find out?_

_What could he possibly do for her?_

_Find out next!_

_Dont worrythe next chapter will be up in the morning before 7:30 AM_

_Kyo: Who the hell will be up then?_

_Yuki Shut up stupid cat, no one asked your opinion_

_Kisa: Please reveiw for Onee-chan Thank you :D_

_Byyyee!_


	5. Chapter 5 Followed

_Kyo: Damn it Tohru!_

_Tohru: W-What did I do?_

_Yuki: DON'T yell at Tohru that way, stupid cat!_

_Kyra: I need to do something about this_

_Kyo: Stand up for yourself.._

_Yuki: You are NOT in her postion baka neko! _

_Kagura: Yeah uhhh ENJOY THE STORY!_

_Kyra: On with it!_

**Disclaimer: I wish i did but sadly I don't own Fruits basket or Characters...**

**Chapter 5: Followed**

**(Yuki's POV)**

I pondered all night on how Tohru got that damn bruise! It infuriated me. _Who couldv'e done this to her? Her? Of all people, they get to the most innocent. _

_5:40AM_

_Well Tohru should be getting up, might as well get a jump on things, to waste time for 20 minutes. _I felt myself stumble as I wobbled down the steps in my boxers and tanktop, not expecting anyone to be down here yet. Sure enough I was wrong. " Honda... Tohru?" I asked squinting a bit to gain most of my focus. "Oh! Yuki! I didn't expect you to be up ...this early." She mummbled but still audible. " Are you avoiding me? Did I do something to upset you?" I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into my chest. She was blushing furiously. "Y-Yuki- kun, uhnm-" I kissed her on the lips lifting her onto my waist. I tilted my head and bit her cheek. " Y-Yuki, I think you'd better put on more clothes b-before someone get t-the w-wrong id-idea.." She stammered. "Ha- I suppose your'e right." I set her back down. I spulled her into another embrace and kissed her again but at the base of her neck and sucked in a bit. "Uhgm Yuk- Yuki p-please?" "Okay, Okay.. I'll be right back." I put my uniform back on. I headed down stairs to find Tohru putting the ice back in the freezer and pulling her sock back up. I pulled her back to me from behind and said " Tell, Spill, you can tell me anything." burying my nose into her neck. She sighed. " Why were you up so early Yuki?" "I can ask you the same"

"If I don't I'll be cau- ahhg no, no, no don't trick me Yuki! I s-should be l-leaving. I love you."

"I love you too."

Tohru started to leave, I reached my hand and pulled her my the back of her shirt and said " You should tell me, or shall I find out by myself?"

"Yuki, don't try to solve this, I don't want you to be burdened with my petty problems."

"Princess, with you involved, nothings petty." I resassured her.

"Well still I don;t want to burden you so I'm going to go to school okay?" She pulled me down by the tie and bit my lip. It didn't even hurt, I was suprised but happy. Definately happy.

I still don't feel convinced so I decided to follow her all day to see who's giving her injuries. "Hey! Don't forget to eat." She said with one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the food on the table. " Alright."

I ate then she left. I headed out the door and _followed._

AUTHORS NOTE_: AHAHHAHHA im getting ready to post another 3-4 chapters after this and im going for 20 YES THERE WILL ABSOLUTLY BE A SEQUAL depending if ill type it if i get at least 10 reveiws by the last chapter :D tehehe_

_Thanks Miri-chan for following my story!_

_Also Believe. Love .Laugh So kind :D_

_if your wondering how i work so fast this is how_

_I will be writing at school and typing at home!_

_Schedual: _

_A Bet for my slave_

_Start: Saturday night_

_End: Wendsday night_

_Chapters: 20_

_Sequal: Forever Safe in Your Arms ( Not up yet)_

_Start:Wendsday night_

_End: Saturday morning- night_

_Chapters:17-20_

_Kyo: Reveiw Damn it! She's always blabbin in my damn ear!_

_Kyra: Liar, Yuki he's being mean, like a real meanie_

_Yuki: Stupid cat_

_Tohru: Uhm why did i get bruised?_

_Kyra well stick around for next time, Yuki will enjoy doing this!_

_Yuki: I'll catch them bastards for hurting Tohru._

_Kyra: Don't worry Yuki, ill put in a paragraph where you are telling them off_

_Yuki: You ar every kind, Oh and Please reveiw *wink* I'd enjoy hearing your responce!_

_Byeee!_


	6. Chapter 6 Rin and Kagura come to town

_Yuki: I see that your working very hard Kyra- san  
>Kyra: Of course Yuki! I want you to help Tohru!<em>

_Yuki: I understand so let's -_

_Kyra: Start the chapter?_

_Yuki: Yes, On with the show :D _

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT**

**Chapter 6: Rin and Kagura comes to Town**

**(Yuki's POV)**

Right when I was going to leave, the stupid cat came down the stairs asking where Tohru was. I told him what I found out. He went pale with rage and we both went after her but we just ended back in class before the tardy bell rang. _Where the hell is she? _ 10 minutes later some of the PYFC girls walked in, happily. 23 minutes later, Tohru practictly dragged herself into the class room. Bruises were up and downher arms and legs there were cuts in various places and 3 scratches that ran over her eye. The room went silent. She quietly went to her desk. After awhile everyone gazed off somewhere eles, but mine didn't. She'd been crying. Then the bell for end of class went off. I went over to her and she looked up at me. I took her hand in one hand and put another behind her head and pulled her into an embrace. " Who did this to you Tohru? Tell me."

"Yuki there's hardley anything you can do."

" Tell me, damn it!" I shouted

Every person left in the room looked to where we were.

"I'm sorry, I'm worried and you won't tell me a damn thing!" I said walking to another desk slamming my hand into it.

"Yuki-kun, don't worry about it anymore, I'll take care of it myself."

'Well it looks like your doing one hell of a job!"

I walked back over to her puttting one hand behind her waist, tilting my head down and kissed her. "Errgahhamm.." I felt peicing eyes upon my back, staring right through me.. to Tohru.

"I- I erm. Ah! I have to go!" I stared at her neck and was reminded of this morning, it was deep pink.

"Cover your neck though Tohru."

She had a slight blush on her cheek. And she ran off. I nodded to Kyo and we both followed her once again, but this time we didn't lose her. She went to the side of the school.

"You didn't tell Prince or Kyo you came here did you?"

"Ahum.. n-no, not at all."

"Good, you know what'll happen if you do. We saw you kiss the Prince you witch!"

"I- I'm sorry. But -EEE!" Tohru shreiked as she was being kicked to the ground .

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU GOD DAMN ASSHOLES? "Kyo yelled running over there to push them off of her. I walked over there and looked them into the eye and yelled

"BACK THE HELL OFF MY GIRLFRIEND. YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU FORM SOME STUPID CLUB THAT I CAN'T LOVE ANYONE BUT YOU? ILL BE DAMNED IF I'D LOVE ANYONE OTHER THAN TOHRU YOU STUPID ASS BITCHES!"

I let it all out and I went to pick up now unconcious Tohru and we walked home. I called Rin, Kagura to tell them we need help to pry them off of Tohru for good.

Shigure called Hatori to get him to treat Tohru.

Rin and Kagura said that they'd handle it right now before school ended.

**(Rin's POV)**

"Who the FUCK would harm Tohru?" I screamed. "Yeah, those arrogent assholes are going to get the hell beat out of them." Kagura fumed.

" Let's go run some bitches, Kagura." I smiled evily

Just as we arrived I saw 5 girls by the side of a building.

" Hey."

"Umm, excuse me but who are you?" Matoko asked.

"Are you the Prince Yuki Fan Club?" Kagura asked politely

"Um Yes, just what is it you need?

" Look we have something to say to you black - hole-of-a-heart Bitches."

_AUTHORS NOTE! _

_muwahahahahaha cliffy hanger!_

_Next chapter will be up shortly tehehe_

_Rin: Hell yeah can't wait to short them who the hell they are dealing with_

_Kagura: Those arrogant asses are really going to get it this time!"_

_Kyra: ummm... Well I hope you guys liked the chapter!_

_Rin/Kagura: Reveiw so we can enjoy the ass kicking_

_Next chapter up soon!_

_Byeee!_

_~Kyra_


	7. Chapter 7 Are you the PYFC?

_Kagura: Okay let's skip the small talk and let's see the damage we've done  
>Rin: They deserved it.<em>

_Yuki: Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: No i don't own fruits basket, although i only deam of it**

**ps yes emoskaterbunny i feel absolutely honored lol im sure kyo does too right kyo**

**Kyo: Yeah, yeah damn it ( blushes)**

**Chaper 7- Are you the PYFC?**

**(Rin's POV)**

**recap: "Are you the Prince Yuki Fan Club?" Kagura asked politely**

**"Um Yes, just what is it you need?**

**" Look we have something to say to you black - hole-of-a-heart Bitches."**

"Look I don't know who you _people_ are, but you don't belong here, so go run around or something cause we don't have time for the likes of _you_.

_That does it no more nice girl Rin. _When I was going to snap, Kagura done it first.

"You _whore's _apperantly don't know when to back off do you, you definately arn't worth the so called 'Pince' yourselves!"yelled. I walked up to the red-headed bitch. Something inside me snapped and I started shouting at her. " You expect the Sohmas to let you do what the fuck you wanna do? How about you wall go rot in hell where you belong. If I ever hear again that you hurt Tohru I'm going to do worse than this." I high kicked her so hard she fell back into the group of petty girls knocking some out. Kagura walked over there and punched the one who tried to tell us 'who do you think you are' crap. We turned around and I looked back at the wide eye'd girls "Pathetic." I seethed through clenched jaws.

Kagura and I walked back to the main house and Kyo and Haru were there waiting to see what went down. After we told them, we all busted out laughing calling them 'idiotc' and 'stupid'. "Well I'll call up Yuki to tell him also. Be right back." He didn't answer so I had to leave a voicemail.

**(Yuki's POV)**

I walked into her room, there were no more bandages on her anymore.

"Tohru, wake up."

"No."

**"**I said "Tohru, wake up."

" And I said ,No."

"You force me to do this."

I saw one eye flick open. " Do what?"

_AUTHORS NOTE! _

_SOOORRY I decided to leave a cliff hangar to lead you into the fluffy chapter!_

_I love doing that though. chapter 8 is comin up! in like 30 minutes so hold on!_

_Im working as fast as i can and this chapter took 55 minutes xDD_

_well peace_

**Rin: **_I haven't done that in awhile  
>Kagura: IKR i usually do this to kyo, but stupid people like them... I don't mind!<br>Yuki: I wish i couldv'e been there.  
>Kyo: Damn it do I have to say that CRAP?<em>

_Kyra: Yes, Yes you do Kyo.  
>Kyo: DAMN IT fine... I- I really God damn hope you liked this fucking chapter and *whispers* reveiw * cough* I'm leaving.<em>

_Yuki: hahahahahahahahha... stupid cat._

_Kyra: Well stick around here comes number 8!_

_Peace_


	8. Chapter 8  I am your master!

_Hey Hey! I know your anxious so... yeah_

_Yuki: I have a feeling theres going to be a bunch of fluff here_

_Kyra: *Pulls down by tie* Of course * Pushes out the door* Byee have fun!_

_Tohru: Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: No i don't own Fruits basket... I wish i did though :D**

**Chapter 8 - This means War!**

Recap!: **" And I said ,No."**

**"You force me to do this."**

**I saw one eye flick open. " Do what?"**

**(Yuki's POV)**

"As your master for 6 more days I command you to wake up, and also for a bonus, I want you to * whisper, whisper*"

"And... what would you do if I don't?" She looked up at me. _I never ahaha daring, she's playing me. I'll play just as hard._

"You really wanna find out?"

"What are you planning?"

I picked her up over my shoulders and put her in the closet. "HEYYY put me - oww! Hey let me out!" Tohru screemed, while banging on the door. I locked the door and stood back laughing at her, for all of her efforts were of a waist, _unless she can break down that door. _Yeah, that'll be the day.

Then I heard coughing and I rushed over there and I opened the door as fast as I could to find her in running position and sprinted downstaires. " Cheater!" I laughed. I ran down the stairs almost tripping over the last step so I stumbled. I saw her run outside and I ran right after her. I almost grabbed the back of her shirt, but she moved right off to the side and I tripped over a tree stump. She started laughing at me. I crawled over to her without being noticed and I grabbed her ankle and pulled her down onto her back. I hovered over her. " So soldier, you thought you could escape? Are you ready to give up and obey yet?"

She giggled "Never."

She overturned me before I could react. She ran back to the house while laughing the entire way. I scrambled into the kitchen only to be held at point blank, by a sink hose. "Now, uh don't be too rash, Tohru." I tried. "Well..." She took a step closer to me, towering the hose and gave me a long hug. I was taken aback. I felt something go into my back pocket. " I'm only following orders!" "This means WAR TOHRU!" I heard something snap and cold water ran everywhere and down my leg it went. I turned off the water quickly before there was a mess. I made my way upstairs. There was a bump in the bahroom. I tried to turn on the light with success but something pushed me into the bath tub, I saw brown hair and I pulled her in with me. I landed on my back and turned over so I was the one on top. Before I knew it she shad her arms around my neck and legs around my waist to pull herself up. I leaned down to give her a harder time.

We were soaked. I sat up to end up having her on my lap. I leaned in and bit her cheek. She pulled me in to kiss me. She parted her lips and I slipped my tongue in and grazed over her teeth. She definately made my heart stop. Then out of nowhere I heard a click. I looked to the door and noticed there was a camera. " YOU DAMN HENTI DOG!" I yelled. Tohru immediatly got up and went to dry her clothes. Before I had the chance to get up Shigure already called everyone over here. As I struggled getting the tape away from him, someone snatched it out of my hands. I looked up and sure enough, it was Hatori. "What's this?" "Well it's real live teenage romance! Or should I say, Yuki's romance." Shigure said. Everyone raced to the T.V to play the tape. When I stopped mummbling enough to hear Momiji cry "Awww!". When I left they were at the part me and Tohru were running into the woods. "Damn you!" I went to go see Tohru. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah it's just that sick of that damn dog!"

"It's okay, at least we don't have to hide it. "

"Ashiteru."

"I love you too!"

"And I know just how to show it."

"Huh?"

I showed a smile.. I can't wait untill tomarrow.

_AUTHORS NOTE: OMG OMG OMG _

_Is he going to do what you think he's going to do?_

_lol well imma start working on the 9th chapter _

_Hiro: Reveiw, there i said it , can I can I go now, before that stupid woman gets here? _

_Kyo: Leave before I smack that stupid smile off your face_

_Ummmm_

_okay..._

_Peace!_

~Kyra


	9. Chapter 9 The Principle Sucks

_Kyra: Welll THAT was something fun to write!_

_Tohru: Uhgmm..._

_Yuki: I don't know what to say_

_Kyra: AWWW SO Cute! right momiji?_

_Yuki: Oh God_

_Momiji: ADORABLE_

_Yuki: momiji, you child_

_Kagura: Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits basket, or eles yuki and tohru would be in love :D**

**Chapter 9: The Principle Sucks**

**(Yuki's POV)**

The next day after brekfast. I was thinking at my desk. I felt stares at my back . I turned around and I saw Uo and Hanajima- san staring at me. I went over there and asked why they were looking at me like that. " Well, we were just proud of you. For protecting Tohru when we couldn't. " Uo stated. "Yes, you and Tohru will be fine..on..your own..." Hana said in a monotone voice. I wanted to talk to Tohru. I walked over there and grabbed her wrists. " Y-Yuki-kun?"

I looked down at her. I led her to the roof. I'm sure we were followed because I heard whispers, but I didn't care. I said " I love you Tohru, Tohru Honda I can't live another day without you in my life...or should I say, promised to me. Will you marry me?" I was down on one knee looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "Y- Yes- Yes! I will!" She agreed and I slid the ring onto her finger. i stood up as screams were echoing through the halls. I took her hand and pulled her closer to me. I took her hand and walked into the class were I saw the Principle standing in fornt of the class. Everyone was silent. " Sohma Yuki, Honda Tohru, In my office this INSTANT." She yelled.

We went to her office. " I know what happend and you are going to be punished for your actions on the roof today. Therefore you both... have to wait for your graduation to be engadged, second, you can't propose on school grounds. Good day."

"Yuki...I have an idea.."

"What is it?"

" Well I can still be engaged to you, just in secret..."

" Yeah? Okay!"

" Alright!"

"Ashiteru, Tohru."

''Ashiteru"

We walked into the classroom with the biggest smiles on our faces while holding hands.

I felt pretty good going behind the school's back like this. This time nobody's going to stop me from living a day without being promised to her.

But... What about Shigure and the rest of the family... will we really have to wait?

_AUTHORS NOTE: BAHAHA nother cliff hanger... sorry_

_Yuki: Damn Principle._

_Hana: I hope you ALL enjoyed this chapter. Please Reveiw._

_Have nice electromagnetic waves!_

_lol well _

_Peace!_

~Kyra


	10. Chapter 10 Cupcakes and Pranks

_First I would like to thank the people for reveiwing my story and favoring it also!_

_Green Rider Girl - for favoring my story!  
>Miri-chan- For reviewing Alot!<em>

_.Love - reviewing a bunch, it really helps!_

_emoskaterbunny - For reviewing and im honored for being your first FB story!_

_Kyra: Isn't it great?_

_Kyo: It's damn awesome now go to the story already._

_Yuki: Kyra-san you should kill him off, he is not needed._

_Kyo: You wanna start something you Damn Rat? Huh girly boy?_

_Kyra: I shall start the story!_

_Tohru: On with the chapters!_

**Disclaimer: No, I dont own Fruits Basket no matter how many times i wish it**

**Chapter 10 - Cupcakes and Pranks**

**(Yuki's POV)**

After school, I walked her to her job as usual and left. I heard there was a festival a couple roads over. So I went there and bought about two boxes full of cupcakes. I didn't know why I had bought two. Later on, I started thinking about what I could get Tohru to do. Then it lit up like a light.

But still, one box is for Tohru and I, the other box is for Kyo.

"I'm home from work!" I heard Tohru call.

I ran over to her and grabbed her arm, pulled her closer and whispered " I finally have a job for you to a camera!" I told.

"Kyo! Diner's ready!" Tohru called. we were perched on the top stair with the camera. There was ov er a dozen cupcakes in front of Kyo's door ( A/N Yuki made tohru do that xD) The camera was on record, then the door opened quickly and he stepped on a cupcake, then another, he freaked and fell onto the rest of them. He was in shock for awhile. In that time we rushed to Shigure and showed him what just happend. "YOU DAMN RAT!" We heard him yell. It was hilarious, the look on Kyo's face when he stepped on the first cupcake. I looked down at the 16 yr. old female beside me. "Ahahaha that wass th- the best p-prank ever!" she laughed. I laughed along with her. Then I took her and whispered " I have another job for you. Just to bring drama to the school."

"What is it?"

"*whisper, whisper* "

"Yuki! I-I don't even know i-if I c-can do that sort of t-thing!"

"Tohru, I command you to."

"I shall do it then."

"Ha, your adorable."

"u-um thank you."

I pulled her in by the shoulders and I kissed her.

I pulled away and said " I'll write your scrpit. Now I can't wait till school."

"Hai Yuki, Ahiteru."

"Ahiteru Tohru, my hime."

_AUTHORS NOTE!'_

_Aha lol, so how was the chapter?_

_You won't BELIEVE what they are going to do. But Yuki's going to keep it at minimum for Tohru's sake. lol _

_Kagura: REEEVIEEEW SO I CAN HUG KKKYYYOOOOOOOOOO! 3_

_Kyo: Just keep thinking that, damn it._

_Tohru: See you next chapter! _

_Peace_

Kyra


	11. Chapter 11 School Prank

_Hey Hey Let's get chapter 11 on a roll so imma skip small talk!_

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fruist Basket**

**Chapter 11 - School Pranks**

**(Yuki's POV)**

"You ready?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Okay, let's see how good your acting can be, Hime!"

I was so excited onhow this might turn out. I saw the schooll and I said "Okay, theres the school right there. Remember to show emotion! Now storm off like I _pissed_ you off really bad ok like uhh, I spilled starwberries on the floor. Get mad! Okkkkaayyy ACTION!"

Then the prank began.

She suddenly had anger infuriate in her eyes. She stormed off twords the school. Her small hands were clenched in a fist. She was halfway between the gates and the school stairs. By then alot of people noticed something wasup. Tohru looked back at me. _There's my cue_! I ran up to the gate " Tohru, get back here!" I yelled. Now everyone stopped what they were doing and watched, including people inside the school coming to the windows. " NO! Just leave me alone!" She yelled. _She's good_! I walked up to her and grabbedher by the hand. She snatched it back. "I can explain everything, it was an accident." I said. "You lied to me! You went behind my back! I trusted you!" I cried. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Uo and Hana-chan sending me death glares. uo had her lead pipe in her hand. It's time to take it up a notch. I walked up to Tohru and whispered through my closed lips " Now!" I leaned in and she slapped me. She didn't slap very hard but it sure sounded like it. Everyone gasped, then I smiled. I grabbed her by the waist and placed my lips on hers. I traced my tongue onto her lips begging for and entrance. She parted them. I heard some guys behind me howl, and actually some girls smiled.

"Do you forgive me?"

"How could I not?"

Hana and Uo rushed over to where we were. " Fakers" Uo accused " I know all about your little play here. I thought it was hilarious. So we went along with it."

" I senced you guys were lying, so I also knew."

"It looked so real I almost wanted to beat the hell out of you with my little pal here."

_**Little?**_

Then they smiled and left.

"I told you it wouldv'e been dangerous, Yuki"

"Hime, dangerous is my middle name."

Then we went to class.

I heard everyone was asking about this morning. I found it funny.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_hmmmmm i know my deadlines are jacked and no I wont be finished and it turns out im only making this story 14-15 chapters and Forever Safe in Your Arms 5-7 chapters._

_Sorry and I think i may be done with this one by tomorrow because we have a half day and no school friday so __HELL YEAH __:D_

_I am very happy _

_Rin: Review_

_Haru: Yeah pleaze review_

_lol_

_oki doki!_

_Peace _

_~Kyra_


	12. Chapter 12 Scary Situation

_YO Yo Yo~~~_

_Don't hate me! Yesterday, i had to take care of a new born kitten... so i couldnt type D: well no need to fear... YUKI'S HERE!_

_Yuki: Eh? Why me?_

_Kyra: Your special_

_Yuki: Thankss... _

_Tohru: Your special too Kyra-chan!_

_Kyra: Awwweh thanks Tohru!_

_Yuki: So uhh hows the neko?_

_Kyra:Yours or mine? _

_Kagura: Umm imma lead the story kay?_

_Yuki: Nah ill do it. Enjoy! On with the mysterious chappter!_

**Disclaimer: Gee Last time i checked im not the owner**

**Chapter:12 Scary situation**

**(Yuki's POV)**

The end-of-school bell had rang and I've already been to my locker so I thought to accompany Tohru to hers. "How's your day Yuki?"

"It's been fun. How was yours?"

When I looked at her eyes she looked hesitant.

"Tohru, what happend, did someone do something to you?"

"N-no of course not! I've just... had a very long day."

***********Flashback*************

_"You stubborn little bitch, no one needs you here so why do you bother to keep living?"_

_"Yuki's just around you because he's nice. Your just reuseable trash._

_"Dissapear, then everyone would be happy." Motoko spat. *Punch*"Just die."_

_"!" Tohru grabbed her side. She doubled over in pain. _

_Mokoto took the liberty to push herover " Get on the dirty floor, where you belong. Tramp."_

_**********End**********_

**(Still Yuki's POV)**

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Will you please teach me how to defend myself? I-I mean only if it's o-okay. I-if you don't w-want to do it that's fine."

I looked at her with suprise " What for? I never have thought you would want to learn that sort thing."

"Oh, well just in case I may need it soon." She replied

_What happend to her that she would want this?_

"I get it, I'll teach you, maybe it would be fun!" I agreed.

"REALLY? Oh dear! This is going to be so much fun!"

"You know, I will always be near, in case your in a scarey situation"

"Ha, okay. Ashiteru"

"Ahiteru."

_AUTHORS NOTTE: _

_lol ok so how was this chapter? _

_Looks like PYFC hasnt learned their lesson yet. _

_Well c ya next chapter im working on AND ITS GUNNA BE UP TODAY!_

_sorry the wait!_

_Peace_

~Kyra


	13. Chapter 13 Suprise Attack

_Alrighty! well sorry for the long wait!_

_Kyo:That's because your'e a slow damn typer_

_Kyra:Kyo! stop being mean or Imma get Kagura on you!_

_Kyo:Whatever._

_Yuki: Stupid cat_

_Ayame: Oh my well i guess we need to start the chapter!_

_Yuki: and i think you should leave._

_Kyra: OKAY let's roll_

**Disclaimer: ugh just look at my past chapters...**

**Chapter 14 - Suprise Attack (Short chapter!)**

**(Yuki POV)**

I've been teaching her for 3 days, I was suprised when she learned 13 new moves.

"I think youv'e done great. How much do you want to learn?"

"Well I think this is enough, now I won't be ca... haha umm I mean in trouble!"

I looked at her and I saw fear and determination in her eye. "Is there something

wrong?

"No. I'm happy, there's no need to worry!" She smiled.

_I can see right through you_ . "From now on I'm going to walk you to and from class."

"N-no no need to do that, please!" She pleaded.

"Don't you want to be near me?'

"That's not it at all. There are just things that need to be taken care of."

"What's been up at school? Something I need to do?"

"No, you taught me everything I need to know to take care of some things.

Thank you."

"No problem."

_I need to know what's wrong. _

" At least there will be a suprise attack. But not on me this time."

I looked at her. *Some thing is wrong. I saw a gash on her back as she walked away.

"Suprise attack, huh?" I muttered

_AUTHORS NOTE!_

_omg how was this cliff hangar? lol wel li hope you liked it!_

Peace

~Kyra


	14. Chapter 14  Id never guess

_Tohru: I dont understand this chapter, i want to block it out but i just.. cant_

_Yuki: Dont push yourself to hard, you will fever a cold_

_Kyra: That's right_

_Kyo: Can we get this damn chapter going already?_

_Kyra: Right! Lets Write and roll!_

_Everyone: (Sweatdrops)_

_Kyra: Why are you all staring at me like that?_

_Kagura: On with the document thing!_

_Kyra: Yuki can you do disclaimer, im tired..._

**Yuki: Eh? Sure y not.**

**Kyra-chan doesn't own Fruits Basket or characters...unfortinatly ...**

_**Chapter 14 - I never would've guess**_

**(Tohru's POV)**

When I started to walk away, I felt him grab my wrist and pin me against the wall. "Y-Yuki?"

"Tohru.." He breathed. I could feel heat rise to my face. I had an evil idea. I managed to slip right under his arms without being noticed. He kissed the wall. When he opened his eyes, he looked confused. I busted out laughing. Then he realized what happend. "Imma get you back for that Princess." "If you could only catch me."

I took off so fast, I think it left Yuki dazed. I heard him tailing me like theres no tomorrow. "Come back, or do I have to punish you?" he huffed. I stopped and turned around. He ran right into me pinning me to the ground. When he hovered over me, I could see the blush creep over his cheeks... on his face... (A/N You pervs xD) _Let's see his face when I become more daring... _

_"_Oh whatever shall I do? A _weak _girl like me could ever overcome this, _boy_!" He smirked. 'Do boys do this?" He leaned down and kissed the base of my neck. " Of course they do." I grabbed him by the tie andhe fell to his elbows. I pulled his head to the side of mine and whispered. "My little boy.. my boy Prince." He bit my bottom lip and I smiled. "Then he bit my neck and I laughed, " Nice try." He said.

**(Yuki's POV)**

What a little vixen... I'd never guess. So I helped her up and once again pinned her to the wall and I kissed her passionately. Then I heard a gasp, and before I knew it someone was screaming.

_A/N _

_SORRY G2G _

_its really late ill add on tomorrow _

_peace_

~Kyra


	15. Chapter 15  New Girls Special pt1

_Kyo: Cut the small talk so we can get the damn chapter going already_

_Kyra: Damn people_

_Yuki: Whats wrong Kyra-san?  
>Kyra: 'sup Yuki, its just kids these days need to shut up and quit being wusses<em>

_Yuki:*cough*Kyo *cough*_

_Kyo: YOU DAMN RAT!_

_Aya: Let's go on so I can meet up with 'Gure sweetie_

_Kyra: Good luck with that idea Aya_

_**PS Me and Michela( Kyra aka Kaira, and Michela aka Mikeira) are jumpin in the story line today xDD, shes a close frawwnd**_

_**Disclaimer - really, shouldnt you know already that i dont own it?**_

Chapter 15 - New Girls (Special pt.1)

(Normal POV)

Mikeira stood there watching the cute couple. Yuki was on top of Tohru. Yuki looked up at her, along with a red faced Tohru. "aww you guys look so _cute_!"

"Eh? Who are you?" Yuki asked while getting off of Tohru.

"I am _Mikeira_, and I'm here with _Kaira-chan_, we just got here, we changed schools today, so I was walking around."

" Oh, so uhh who's _Kaira-san_?"

"I am Kaira."

(Yuki's POV)

Two new girls, both _extemely attractive _, one was a brunett with blond highlights that had about 2 pins in her hair that was worn in a loose bun, also wearing a green stripped shirt and a white skirt with sneakers. The other was a pure red-head, and hazel

eyed. She wore a long black shirt with jeans coming from the bottom of it, she was about as tall as Uo. That suprised me, she was wearing vans.

Kaira looked at me and greeted me.

"So who are you?"  
>"I am Tohru Honda, I'm very pleased to meet you!"<p>

"I am Yuki Sohma, uhm.. good to meet you."

" Oh well have a great day it was nice to see you!" Mikeira said

"Bye! I hope we can be great freinds!" Tohru called

"So, uh.. Kaira-san, I really like your hair! Did you dye it?"

"Huh? No, it's real."

I looked to her hair and she had so many pins and it dropped down to her waist like Hanajima-san.

"I must be going, it's quite late." She observed.

"Kaira, do you mind ifI call you that?"

"No, not at all."

"Well do you need someone to walk you home?" I asked.

"No, I'll be okay, don't worry about it." She said, her eyes widened a bit, but hardely noticable.

"Please! It would mean a great deal to us." Tohru pushed

"I suppose, I'm not sure but uhm, if you reall want to."

"Kaira-san you shouldn't be walking home alone, it's really dangerous." I said

"Alright, okay, but only a certain distance, I don'twant you guys to be hurt."

"Uhmmm, okay." I said

We walked to the outskirts of the woods behind the town, we saw a mini neighborhood.  
>"Here. You don't have to walk any further.<p>

"Kaira this doesn't look safe." I pressed

"I'll be fine."

"Bye! Oh and meet us out side along with Mikeira and you can meet everyone eles!"

"Alright, bye."

I saw her walk away. Then some russles in some bushes brought my attention.

Gun shots were fired. I looked back to see if Kaira was ok. "DAMN YOU! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU ASSES!" Then I saw her flaming red hair fly like wildfire and she punched someone and sped twords us.

"RUN!"

We ran after her and we ran back to our house. She pantedon her hands and feet.

"Damn them all."

" What happened? Your bleeding!" Tohru shrieked.

"What's wrong Tohru-k- oh and who might this girl be?" Shigure came in.

Tohru rushed to get Kaira bandages. Shigure went and called Hatori. I went and knelt beside her.

" Please, if you don't mind, explain. It's alright if you don't want to."

" My damn family, that's who, tonight, I will try again."

"Try what?"

"To get in my home. They disowned me, so every night I tried to go back in the house but every night I always end up hurt in different ways. But who cares, I'll try again and I will _succeed_."

"Hey what's going on? Wait, Kaira?"

"Eh? Kyo! 'Sup, long time no see?"

"Ya, I kno been a bit, I see they shot this time, do you need help cause we got in last try."

" I might take you on that offer." She joked

"What the _hell_?"

" Oh I suppose you didn't know damn rat. I met her at Shishou's place everyday for about 2 _years_. Then she up and disappeard. Her family tried to board her off to school but she snuck off the ship."

"You got that right, I am not going to a _damn _USA school."

" Oh." Was all I could choke out.

"Well let's get u on the couch,Kōmō."

" kay Carott Top let's roll."

_Nicknames? _This _is _weird. All I can say is they do look _cute together_, she really is _pretty_ but my eyes are for Tohru.

Screaming echoed the house hold. I swung my head and there was the source of the screaming.

_End_

_HAHAHAHAHHAHAA JK _

Tohru had just fallen off the stairs.

" Tohru? Are you okay?"

Kaira asked while rushing to her side.

"YO Kōmō! Stay on the damn couch! You fuckin arm is beedin itself out!" Kyo said.

Hatori came in as soon as Kaira hit the couch. He ran over to her and applied gauges to her and gave her a shot to clean infections. " This is abnormal but I, myself knows I can't ignore a shot person." mumbled Hatori. " Well you can spend the night, just for the night okay?" Hatori sighed

" Fine, I was gunna try and break in tonight but I guess it's cancelled..."

"Kōmō, just stay relaxed damn it!"

"Ahahaha Carrott Top are you gettin mad at me?" She said with a sad face

"No.. I can't get mad at my best friend..."

"Stupid cat has friends other than Uo, Hana or Tohru?" I asked jokingly trying to piss him off.

"GOD YOU FUCKING DAMN RAT!" Kyo fumed

Kaira or Kōmō busted out laughing which I found me and Tohru laughing at him too.

She could be like another Tohru... I _hope_.

(Shigure's POV)

"So Shigure are you letting her stay?"

"I don't see why not, so yeah! Now I have a cute wife and gorgous wife, are you jealous Hatori?"

" No."

"Aww you're just no fun, no fun at all Hatori!"

" You idiot."

"Kaira, Tohru! Come here please step in here!"

"Coming!" The girls rang

"Is it okay with you if Kaira stays with us Tohru?"

"Yes! Of course! She can sleep in my room!"

"Eh Tohru, you'd do that?" She asked

"Yeah!"

(Yuki's POV)

Kaira and Tohru stepped out of Shigure's cla- i meanoffice and announced,

" Kaira's staying with us and she's sleeping in my room!"

"Really? Is that true or are you yanking me Kōmō?"

" It's true Carrott Top."

" Great!"

_I have never seen Kyo so happy before_. I was quite suprised in a good way though. Looks like life is gunna take a hectic (in a good way) turn.

Here goes fun.

_A/N : DONT WORRY MICHELA YOULL BE IN IT AGAIN NXT CHAPTER!_

_lol that was really fun to write!_

_Kyo: Yeah it was cool_

_Yuki: Suprising, I kinda wish you wouldve entered sooner Kyra :D_

_Tohru: I agree with Yuki!_

_Kyra: Awweh thanks guys! Lovesh ya!_

_well let me know how ya feel orrr i wont write another chapter at least __**ONE **__reveiw per chapter _

_I'd appreciate it cause i wanna get a move on and OH BEFORE I FORGET id like to say thanksso much for being alert about meh story_

_Degrassi and HungerGames Girl_

_and .Laugh_

_Also for faving my story _

_Degrassi and HungerGames Girl_

_and .Laugh_

_Green Rider Girl_

_For reveiwing_

_.Laugh_

_Miri-chan_

_emoskaterbunny_

_and MICHELA AKA lighthouse98 xDDD srry girl had to give ya away therrr_

_well love cha's_

Peace

~Kyra


	16. Chapter 16 Protected

_Kyra: ITS SO FUN BEING IN THE FRUITS BASKET WORLD! I'm also planning something, oh if u r wondering i was born in the year of the tiger :D_

_Kyo:... uhm good chapter..._

_Tohru: I'm so glad i made a new friend!_

_Kyra: Wern't we friends before?  
>Yuki: Yes Kyra-san but in this way its different.<em>

_Kyra: ok Aweshomness..._

**Disclaimer- im really pissed that you would think i own the amazing world of the fruits... you asked 16 times! so uhh no i dont own it**

**Chapter 16- Protected**

**(Yuki's POV)**

"Good morning Yuki-kun!" Tohru called, I was still out of it so I muttered a 'Hey'. I noticed she said 'Wish me luck Kōmō' under her breath. She came up and lifted my chin and her face was almost touching my nose. My eyes shot open at such a bold move. I heard her _giggle_ and she released me. I felt my face darkening in the color red, but more so than I thought cause Kaira-san passed by my door and glanced at my face. She walked off in a fit of laughter. 'Oi, Kōmō what's so fun- *snicker, snicker* never mind" Kyo smirked

"Come on_ Carrott top _eat the _breakfast Tohru made _and while your up there, bring her down and the *snicker* red strawberry." she called

Kyo walked in lauging and grabbed Tohru by the hand and pulled me by the collar.

"Ehhh? Breakfast? I never finished!"  
>"Don't stress! I finished it for you!" Kaira reassured<p>

"O- Okay, thanks!"

"Well let's get a move on so we arn't late for class."

I had just noticed Kaira was wearing our school uniform. _But I never saw her carry anything..._ "Where did you get that uniform, Kaira-san?"

"Oh! I borrowed it from Tohru untill I get mine!" She explained  
>"Oh by the way Sohma-ku- "<p>

"Quit with the damn formalities. Call him _Yuki_, Yuki and Tohru you can also call her _Kōmō_." Kyo said

"I don't think that's okay though." Kōmō stated

"Please uhh...Kōmō... I really don't mind."

"Yeah! Call him by his _name_! I t makes sense since you live with us!" Tohru declaired

"Um okay, so it's like Yuki-san?"

"Exactly."

Well the lunch bell finally rang and me, Tohru, Kyo,and Kaira were walking down the hall.

"Oh, oh no! I forgot my chopsticks!"

"Shit! I foforgot my obento!"

"Seems like I have the same problem.."

"OKAY! I'll meet you guys outside kay?"

"Alright."

When we turned a corner Kaira stopped immediately. "What?" Me and Kyo asked.

"Tohru's in danger." She said when a loud smack was echeod though the halls. She ran back and looked around the corner. When she looked back at us, there was so much fire in her eyes, it matched her hair.

"Who the hell is ... Moto...ko? Matoko? She asked

"Ugmm, my stupid fan club's leader."

"Would you mind if I kick her red-headedass?"

"Eh? Not really why?"

She pulled me to the corner in time to see Motoko slap Tohru once again.

Before I could react, Kaira was jump kicking Motoko to the window. I rushed to Tohru, Kyo rushed to Kaira. " What the _Fuck _do you think your doing to tohru?" Kyo grabbed her back and footsteps came running down the halls. " What the hell?"

Kyo explained the situation. Motoko stood facing the red headedgirl with rage replacing hazle eyes. Uo snuck up on Mokoto and gave her a good whack in the head.

"Protected, see? we can prtect Tohru." Hana said while concentraiting on sending deadly shocks to Mokoto.

"Thank GOD! Thank mercilest son of a bitch is gunna get it."

"So who are you?"

"Names Uo, That's Hana. I'm currently Orangey's Girlfriend."

"Of course! Right." Kaira said. She looked quite relieved."My name is Kaira or you can call me Kōmō, that's my nickname.."

"Awesome, I'll pick Kōmō."

"Kay, well let's go get our lunches."

"M'kay!"

_AUTHORS NOTE: _

_Damn pollen making me tired as hell! Too many stuff is playing me._

_Kyo: I get that too_

_Yuki: Yep, I think almost eveyone get those symptoms._

_Well sorry no small talk I do love to put my self in the mid of the story but this is stricktly YUKIRU_

_well i am so tired so uhh_

_Peace_

_~Kyra_


	17. Chapter 17 Prized Possesion

_Yo, Sorry I keep changing titles... The original title was getting a bit weird... so uhh yeah _

_Kyo: Lets get the story on the road already! _

_Kyra:Kay_

**Disclaimer: ... Damn it! I don't own it!**

**Chapter- 17 Merciless**

**(Tohru's POV)**

Well after the school day ended, yuki walked me to my part time job. When it was time to walk home, I didn't see him out side so I waited for him...over an hour... , then I realized he'd gone out earlier and didn't know what time he was getting back. So I started walking home on my own. When I put my fingers on the door, someone pulled my hair yanking me to the ground."Ahhh! HEL-" I tried to scream but only muffledsounds came out as they put their hand over my mouth. I bit the persons hand, stood up, and threw my bag through the paper door to alert someone in the house. The person tried to grab my wrist and I remembered something Yuki taught me on how to defend myself. So I Jumped, and spun in the air and kicked the person straight in the face. I suppose the person was knocked out. Then I heard people rushing to the door. "Oh. My. God." Came out of Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Kaira's mouth.

**(Yuki's POV)**

_She kicked someone. Shekicked someone straight in the head so hard, she knocked them out!_

"H-he att-attacked m-me why, why d-didn't you c-come? I- I thought he w-was *Hic* g-going to take m-me!" She cried. She ran around us and straight into her room. Kaira went to the now concious person to reveal Motoko. "You low son-of-a bitch!" Kaira yelled. Then she punched her in the head knocking her out once more. Then she ran to go seeTohru. " Come on Yuki-san." I followed her upstairs. We went into her bedroom. " K-Kaira... d uuuhhhahh.."

I rushed over there and pulled her close to me. Then Kaira got the picture and left. I placedmy lips onto hers and deepend the kiss. I traced my tongue over her lips and she obliged. "I love you, don't you ever forget that. I wouldv'e never allowed Motoko to take you away, but you seemed like you had it under control. She giggled. " Because I had my Prince to teach me.."

"You definately are a Princess."

She soon fell asleep out of fatigue. So I went downstairs only to find everyone looking at me wide-eyed.

"What?"

"What the hell did you teach her? I'd never thought I'd see the day she'd jump kick someone..." Kyo stated.

"My little flowery house wife has defended herself, I'm proud." Shigure smiled.

"I'm suprised too.." Kaira stated  
>"Well it's a good thing she did what she did." I told them. "If she-(Crashhhh ) What the hell was that?"<p>

We all ran upsairs to find Tohru gone.

'Tohru!" I went to the window to see someone running with a filled body-bag.

"TOHRU!" I yelled. I jumped out the window to catch up to the thief who stole my prized possesion.

Tohru.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE!_

_OMG! I finished! _

_=u= I'm so pleased but Tomorrow I shall start the sequal _

_Look for _

_Forever Safe in Your Arms _

_like umm at 800 PM or something... cause i gots school_

_So how'd chew like this one eh?_

_I wanna hear everrreh thing u thinks about it or I might not.. just maybe not post the sequal..._

_So I'd reveiw if I were you!_

Peace

~Kyra


End file.
